Impostured Chaos
by WinchesterNimrod
Summary: One-Shot. Milt Winchester's life was going okay. He worked for the FBI. Kept his Winchester identity a well-kept hidden secret. But of course that dick, Dick Roman had to put him in some town called Battle Creek. Oh, and his brothers are being framed by these Leviathingy's which happen to be coming after him. Russ just knows he's gonna have a headache.


**One-shot**

 **Summary: Milt Winchester's life was doing okay. He worked for the FBI. Kept his Winchester identity a well-kept hidden secret. But of course that dick, Dick Roman had to put him in some town called Battle Creek. Oh, and his brothers are being framed by these Leviathingy's which happen to be coming after him. Russ is gonna have a headache.**

 **Rated T for a bit of gore and language.**

 **NOTE: Milt is Sam's younger twin brother. Both are Lucifer's vessel. Milt was favored out of Sam since he never disobeyed. Dean's nickname for him is Mils and geek. Sam's is Pinhead.**

 ** _Supernatural:_ Set in season 7 episode 6 'Slash Fiction'. **

**_Battle Creek:_ Set after episode 10. Grey!Milt A bit OCC. And for the Russ/Milt shippers I added subtext only you guys can see. *** **wink wink** *****

* * *

Milt rubbed his eyes tiredly, leaning back in his chair as he stared at the office opposite him. At first he had dreaded coming here. After all he was specially trained from a young age to protect people and do great things. Becoming an FBI special agent was just one of those random perks. He grinned at remembering his family's reaction to him telling them he wanted to join the FBI. They almost tied him to a chair and drowned him in holy water thinking he was crazy. But after a long - and he means _long_ \- explanation of working as a double agent, discretely removing case-files that resembles anything supernatural. They reluctantly agreed. Milt still remembered the fear that his father had shown that day. The slightest chance of him being caught as a Winchester brought back the fatherly protectiveness he and his brothers thought they lost long ago.

So after calling up a few hunter pals, Milt Chamberlain was born.

Of course his twin brother Sam had thought up the entire thing. Making Milt out to be a Cricket player from his teens to a slight OCD FBI agent. Dean had thought this hilarious since Milt knew next to nothing about Cricket. He couldn't bat for his life.

The moment Milt had become an FBI agent everything crumbled. A week after getting settled in to training school he was woken up at 3am by Dean calling him and shouting frantically into his phone. At first Milt had thought the worst. But the worst wasn't half as bad as what Dean had to say. Sam was practically disowned by their father after leaving for Stanford. By what Dean had said, it was completely out of the blue. When Dean and John arrived back from a hunt, they found Sam sitting on one of the motel room beds with his things packed in a bag at his feet. And an acceptance letter in his hand. John, being the father of the year immediately shouted at Sam after he had said he was leaving. By the time Dean was done recounting what had happened Milt picked up on his brother's slurred voice and winced. Guilt spread throughout him…maybe if he had stayed none of this would have happened. Although he couldn't exactly say he wasn't expecting this. It wasn't a huge secret that Sam was suffocating with this life. And he felt as though their father knew it too. But he was just too selfish to let his boys live a free life.

Two years after that Milt was a well-respected FBI agent. And hadn't heard a peep from his family, except for the occasional check up. Aside from the normal life, his dreams were anything but. Every night for the past year Milt saw a beautiful girl burning on the ceiling. So getting a call from his twin in the middle of the night saying his girlfriend was murdered and Dad was missing had shocked him to his core. Packing his bags Milt sped through every red light until he was with his brothers. That included seeing who Sam's girlfriend was…Holding a picture of the two Milt paled as he recognized the blond. So he did what anybody human being would do…he fainted. Deciding it best to not explain he stayed for a couple of hunts until he got a call from the director ordering him to return.

Not long after that the nightmares got worse. He saw deaths of strangers and had horrible migraines. This resulted in 2 hours sleep a night and a bunch of unsolved cases. Soon he began to be questioned by his superiors and co-workers. Asking him if anything was troubling him. Milt was able to fend them off until one day he collapsed in the copy room from lack of sleep. Unfortunately luck wasn't on his side when he was called by Dean telling him that they had found Dad. And adding to that stress he wasn't aloud to go by orders of the director. Stating that he was in no mental or physical health for a family matter.

That _was_ the situation until their father had died.

Getting a leave of absence for 2 months, Milt arrived for the hunters funeral and was immediately questioned by Dean and Sam if he's had any visions…

Up until then his messed up life became even more messed up.

Demons, possession, Yellow Eyes, crossroads deal, Norse Gods, Dean's death, hell, Lilith, Lucifer, the apocalypse, demon blood addiction, Dean coming back to life, angels, Castiel, the sixty-six seals, Adam Milligan, Arch angels, vessels, Gabriel, Chuck, Lucifer being a sassy bitch to Milt, Sam dying, Dean with Lisa, Sam coming back with no soul, Grandpa being a dick, Dean almost turning into a vampire, Sam getting his soul back, meeting Death, Balthazar, Eve, Leviathans and finally, Dick fucking Roman.

Milt growled under his breath at the mention of his name. The knew that bastard had mentioned _something_ about him to his superiors and bam! He takes two bullets to the chest meant for his boss, becomes an idol from his wife and is shipped to Battle Creek with a thank you note from Dick. Saying ' _No hard feelings but your brothers are becoming a pain in the ass_.' Milt was tempted to send a bombed fruit basket and ask ' _how do you like them apples?_ '

Hearing a knock at the door Milt jumped in his seat and looked at the person in the doorway. His stern façade changed to a polite smile at seeing it was Russ with a displeased expression.

"Yo! We got a case. Get off your ass and follow me goldilocks." Rolling his hand in the air with impatient eyes. Milt raised his eyebrows and got up, running a soft hand over his neatly gelled hair.

"Your attempt at humor was broken when you called me goldilocks, Russ." The detective gave him a sarcastic smile and chuckle and took a long gulp from his coffee.

"At least I have a sense of humor…unlike you sunshine." Muttering under his breath and leading Milt out of his office. The younger man rolled his eyes and took the case file from Russ's hands. Earning a annoyed 'oi!'

Flipping through the pages Milt's face creased into a frown.

"Teenage girl found murdered in the woods…throat ripped out...more teenage girls have been reported missing in the past 48 hours…." his voice trailed off as alarm bells started to ring in his head.

A vampire nest was in town. Just fucking great.

* * *

Taking a sip from his coffee, Milt eyed the run down cabin with calculated eyes. After a day of dodging Russ's suspicious questions about the case he knew that he had to take down the vampire immediately. He could fool the others, but not Russ. It also didn't help that the older man was suspicious by nature, but adding his jealousy and natural bitterness into the micture he didn't want to let the vampires stick around any longer. Taking one last sip Milt exited his car and walked to the boot. Popping it open he took out the machete before slamming the boot closed and making his way up to the cabin.

Walking with an air of danger he jogged up the rotted wooden steps and kicked the door down. Milt had two seconds to observe how many vampires and prisoners there were in the small room. To the right on the wall were numerous cots, which held four barely conscious teenage girls. There was one vampire near the door, about two meters from Milt's left. He was a vamp who seemed to be the strongest one, judging by the muscle he was packing. Two other vampires were sitting on a bed, sucking blood from a passed out girl. Another vampire, which Milt guessed was the leader. Was sitting in the middle of the room with his legs crossed, pensive expression on his face. Although it was now one of shock and fear as his head snapped to see Milt. All together there were four vampires…he could take four.

"Evenin' folks." Milt said and as he tipped his imaginary hat the muscled vampire lunged. With a graceful twirl Milt swung his machete and beheaded the vamp. Stepping more into the house just in time for the headless twitching body to fall behind him. "Not even a hello?" he asked the head vampire cynically.

It took them about ten seconds to even realize what was happening.

"KILL HIM!" the leader screamed and pointed a 'threatening' finger at him. Milt scoffed as the two vampires shoved the teenager away from them and got up from the bed and menacingly marched towards Milt.

Getting into a defensive position he waited for one to make the first move. The one on the left pounced at him, arms stretched out and reaching for his neck. Milt blocked the arms by pushing them down and kicking him in the chest. The vamp flew across the room. Putting him out of fighting distance.

The next vamp – and holy shit he thought his brother's wore too much plaid – froze for a moment before aiming a kick at his armed hand. Grinning Milt threw the machete to his left hand, catching the vamps leg in mid air and chopping it off. The vampire screamed in agony and collapsed to the ground. Staring at his leg in horror. Milt didn't react in sympathy as he tossed the machete back to his good hand, knelt besides the vampire who was begging for his life and cut the head off. As blood sprayed his face Milt didn't flinch.

From across the room the vampire who he kicked stood up on shaky legs and stared at Milt in fear.

"Clark…" the man croaked out to the leader that was hiding behind his chair.

"Do you even know who your dealing with?" Milt asked and chuckled on his breath. Gesturing to the dead vampires. "These two seemed a little too easy to take care of…are you guys baby's?" the vampire frowned in confusion, fear still leaking in those eyes.

"B-baby's?..."

"As in new vampires." Milt said coldly, taking a step forward and stopping as he saw the two flinch.

"H-how could you t-tell?" the leader 'Clark' asked, hesitantly coming out from behind the chair. Milt just blink at his stupidity.

"Because," He said and turned to face Clark, the vamp quailed at the look in his eyes. Taking in his surroundings and the vampires Milt scoffed bitterly, these vamps looked younger than the muscled one. Internally he growled at seeing how young vampires are these days. Evil blood sucking douchebags preying on the young. "like I said. Those two were _way_ too easy to take out. If they were older, say a couple of years then they would have been more of a challenge." Pausing to take in their rugged clothing. "How old are you two?" narrowing his cold eyes at them. Pointing his machete two and from.

"T-twenty eight." The two said in sync. Milt smiled at them sympathetically.

"You poor bastards. Having to pick this town which I happen to be in…" shaking his head and walking towards the leader. Clark's eyes widened at taking in the now very real danger of being killed and stumbled his way backwards.

"Please, I-I'll do anything. Please!" he shrieked and flinched when his back hit the wall. Milt rolled his eyes at the common plea.

"Sorry man." not sounding sorry at all. "But you're a vampire, and vampires have to die." In one single swipe Clark's head fell to the floor along with the body.

From the other side of the room the vampire left 'alive' stared at his friend's decapitated body in horror. Then fear when his eyes landed on a blood sprayed Milt. The two stared at each other, neither daring to breath before the vampire bolted from the cabin. Milt ran after him with a pissed off groan.

"I hate it when they run."

* * *

"What happened to you?" Russ asked in a non-caring tone when Milt entered the police building with a yawn.

"Late night." He mumbled and continued his way to his office. Next to him Russ chuckled savagely with his head thrown back.

"Did someone get some?" wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Relishing in the awkwardness he was creating for Milt.

"Could you not?" Milt said with wide unbelievable eyes. ' _If you would call cleaning the cabin containing massacred vampire's of your dna and fingerprints. Along with washing the blood stains out from your clothes and making sure the teenage girls wouldn't speak about me to the cops 'getting some'.Then yes._ ' Milt thought in morbid humor. "Have we got any leads on the case, yet?" he asked, changing the subject.

Russ rolled his eyes and nodded reluctantly.

"Call came in 20 minutes ago. Four men found in the woods or in a cabin, each with their heads severed from their body." Milt feigned shock.

"As in beheaded?" Russ nodded grimly.

"The whole Sleepy Hollow thing." The movie reference panged Milt's heart. Usually Dean would have said that…

"But what have that got to do with our case…Wait your not saying that our missing teenage girls were found with them, are you?" Milt asked in disbelief as he entered Russ's part of the office. Saying a quick hello to everyone.

"Oh yeah. This case has just opened a whole new level of weird. And it gets even better." He said dryly and dropped down onto his office desk seat. "The girls aren't talking. Not saying anything about who 'rescued' them." Using air quotation marks. "Maybe you could, oh I don't know, charm them into spilling the truth." Giving him a deadpan look. Milt raised his eyebrows and scoffed.

"I don't charm people, Russ. I'm just naturally likable." Giving him an innocent shrug. Russ snorted and muttered something like 'bite me'.

"Guys!" Holly shouted gaining everyone's attention. She was holding the tv remote and had a fearful expression.

"Holly, what is it?" Russ asked first with a note of concern. She pointed to the screen and turned the volume up.

"You'll never guess who's made the headlines…" everyone in the room turned to the tv screen hanging above and in an instant their eyes widened.

" _In other breaking news, thought to be dead. Dean Winchester and brother Sam have been seen recently going on a killing spree throughout America…_ " Milt's grip on his coffee gave out as the cup fell to the floor. Nobody took notice of this as they were too frozen by hearing the news reporter. " _…So far with a murder count over 20, Sam and Dean pledge to find their supposed younger brother, and kill him…_ " bile rose up in his throat and the room span. Stumbling backwards he clutched Russ's desk with a death grip. Earing a look of mild worry from the older detective. " _…Make sure to be on the lookout for a black Chevy Impala…_ " Hearing enough Milt fled from the room and to the bathrooms.

Stumbling into the white bathroom he collapsed to his knees as he found an empty cubicle and threw up into the toilet. A cold shiver ran down his spine and throughout his body as the news report replayed over and over in his mind. Dry heaving Milt flushed the toilet and leaned up against the seat. Ripping a piece of toilet paper from the roller he wiped his mouth and tried to slow his breathing down.

What was going on?

Milt almost clung to the ceiling as his phone went off. With shaky hands the young man took his phone out and felt relief swell within him at seeing the ID number was Bobby's. Pressing accept he breathed a sigh.

"Thank God you've called, Bobby." Relaxing his head against the wall behind him.

" _I take it you've seen the news?"_ Saying it more as a statement than a question.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" He snarked and grinned when he heard the old man huff. Getting up to his feet Milt walked out of the cubicle and glanced to see if the bathroom was empty. Thank God it was.

" _Dean's told me to tell you that he and Sam ain't the ones on the news_." Milt didn't know whether to be relieved or worried.

"Then who the hell are the imposters?"

" _Leviathans_." Milt's eyes widened and rage overtook.

"HOW THE HELL DID THEY GET SAM AND DEAN'S DNA?!" he shouted into the phone. "How could they be so careless!" smacking his forehead in amazement.

" _Cool it kid, I've already lectured them_." Milt calmed down at hearing that and grinned maliciously at imagining his brother's expressions. But it faded at remembering who those imposters were.

"Those imposters are working for that douche Dick, right?" in return he got a grunt. "But those imposters want me dead…" silence overtook the phone call for a moment before Bobby sighed.

" _I'm only gonna say this once. Get out of there. Stop pretendin' that your little FBI life is real and come home. You'll be safe from them_." Milt felt his heart drop at Bobby's words.

"I can't." he whispered.

" _Say that again_?" Bobby asked harshly, igniting the flame in Milt.

"For once I feel like I belong, Bobby." He snapped and began to pace the bathroom. "I have friends, cases and a job! I get paid. I have an apartment and a partner who annoys the living shit out of me but he's…he's my best friend." Taking a breath he glared at the air. "I can protect myself Bobby. And you can forget about me giving up this life. Because for fucks sake you and I both know I'm invaluable for having this job." Bobby's line was silent before he heard him groan.

" _I had hoped that Winchester stubbornness stopped at Sam_." Milt paused before chuckling.

"Back to the matter at hand. If Dick wanted me dead, I would have been dead long ago."

" _Maybe…but if you catch any sight of those imposters. Run the other way_." Bobby then silently scoffed at those words. Like a Winchester was gonna run from a fight. " _Sam and Dean are headin' up your way. They know your address and where you work. Make sure to give them a whack on the head for me because they aren't even supposed to even be up there_. _Those idjits_." He muttered bitterly but with heart. Milt smiled and nodded.

"I'll be sure to do that." Suddenly the door opened to reveal Russ. "Um, I gotta go Bobby. Make sure to call me when something comes up." He said hastily.

" _Stay safe kid_."

Ending the call Milt pocketed the phone and turned on the tap. Ignoring the way Russ stared at him in concern, suspicion and confusion.

"Who's that?"

"A family friend." Rinsing his mouth out with the water and splashing some on his face.

"Did you know the Winchesters?" at the sudden question Milt paused for a second with splashing his face and gulped.

"No." Sounding convincing. But it didn't seem to do much for Russ as he just hummed and eyes ranking over his body. As if assessing him of something. "Something the problem, Russ?"

"Yeah, you dropped your coffee near my desk. And like hell I'm going to clean up your mess." Giving him a 'no nonsense' look before leaving the bathroom. Milt sighed tiredly when he left and gripped the sink bench. Staring into the mirror with helpless eyes. Memories flashing back to his kills. Taking a calming breath Milt shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts before walking out of the bathroom.

He should have stayed in the bathroom.

* * *

Unbuttoning the button on his top and loosening his tie, Milt raked his fingers through his hair. Everything was going to shit. Pacing back and forth in his office the young man felt like he was going through a mid-life crisis. Which was really quite stupid since he was only twenty-seven. Although…for the average hunter a mid life crisis would be now…good lord!

"Son of a bitch."

"Language!" Russ gasped dramatically as he entered Milt's office with a hand covering his heart. His little smirk dropped as he _saw_ Milt "Dude, what's up with you?" eyeing his hair and clothing with mild worry. "Ever since you watched the news this morning – "

"I'm fine." Milt cut in and ran his hand through his hair again. "Its nothing."

"You do realize that compared to your normal days you look a bit…" face scrunching up "loopy."

"I'm fine." He said in conviction and noticed the file in Russ's hands. "That the beheaded case?" Russ looked down to the file and nodded, walking up to Milt and dropping it onto his desk.

"We need to interview each witness individually so we can – "

"see who's story doesn't fit with the other's." nodding understandably. "And to see if we can fine out who our mystery hero is." Suddenly feeling a bit uncomfortable about investigating himself…why does his Winchester bad luck have to happen now?

"Pretty much." Russ said, still looking annoyed at having to work with him.

"Do we have their names and addresses?" Taking out his phone, enjoying the glare his partner was sending it.

"Yeah we do actually. On _paper_." Placing a finger on the file. Milt rolled his eyes at Russ and closed the file. "Oh, and we're taking my car." Milt grimaced and followed the Detective who was speed walking away.

"That piece of…" his voice trailed off as Russ turned around. As if daring him to finish that sentence. "lovely machinery?"

"Lovely machinery?" Russ asked in a bemused voice. "You know what? I don't even care anymore." Flinging his hands up in the air. "Of course you had to pick me to be your partner." Muttering under his breath.

"Admit it though…you need me." Milt grinned when Russ tensed and turned to glare at him.

"Um, no?" he snarked and breathed deeply. "If I may remind you. _You_ need _me_. Not the other way round." Milt just hummed. Only peeving Russ off even more. "Don't you dare hum at me." Milt hummed again. "Oh that's it buster – " Russ was caught off as they entered his side of the office when a gun went off. Everyone in the building jumped and unholstered their weapon.

"What was that?" Jacocks asked fearfully. The team all shared equal looks of confusion before another blast went off. This time closer to their office.

"Whatever it was…" Aaron said slowly. "It ain't good."

"No shit." Milt mumbled under his breath. Earning varying looks from everyone. Out of them all he seemed the most tense.

Suddenly gun fire sounded outside. Sounds of bullets puncturing bodies. Screaming and blood spray covered their glass doors. Holly collapsed at her desk while everyone had their guns aimed at the entrance.

Dead silence rang out along with two pairs of footsteps heading their way.

Next to Russ, Milt looked deathly pale, his breathing was short and his gun was wavering. And that was how the team and policemen in the room knew that whatever was going to walk through those doors was not good.

" _Miiils_." A sing song voice echoed the silent building. Everyone glanced at Milt who's eyes widened a fraction. "We know you're here Mils." Voice now deeper and gravely.

"We only want to talk Milt." A softer and younger voice said.

"Milt…" Came the warning voice from besides the young hunter. Milt turned to face Russ, the man's eyes held something he never thought he'd ever see in them.

Fear.

Turning to look at everyone Milt's heart sank at seeing the same look. They were afraid. And they should be. Those imposters just murdered people…co-workers. Friends and even family. And it was all his fault. Milt cursed himself for not listening to Bobby when he had the chance. And now, because of his selfishness he's probably going to get them all killed. Looking at Russ he bit his lip. He was going to get his first best friend killed.

Taking a deep breath Milt lowered his weapon and placed it on a desk behind him. His friends and co-workers stared at him in confusion.

"Milt – " the young man silenced Russ with a sad look.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before walking passed him and the aimed weapons to the door.

"Milt!" his friends shouted as him in surprise and worry. One of them was about to hold him back when the doors opened to reveal two men. Both staring at Milt.

"Brother!" the smaller of the two exclaimed and ignored the intake of breaths. "We've been looking everywhere for you buddy." The next second Milt was in a death grip with his back pressed against Dean's imposter's chest. The barrel of the gun brushing against his temple. "Lower your weapons or my little brother here gets a bullet to the brain."

His team all paled at the scene, guns wavering in the air with uncertain eyes. No-one had expected this. After all who would have suspected a friendly FBI agent to be the brother of two well-known serial killers. With uncertain eyes Russ was the first to lower his weapon. Surprising everyone. Not soon after everyone dropped their weapons to the ground, kicking them out of reach.

"Alrighty then." Sam's imposter breathed with a manic grin. "Everyone against the wall. _Now_." Aiming his gun at a random police officer. Reluctantly everyone pressed their backs against the wall, hands in the air. Making sure nobody was going to be a hero Sam dropped his duffle bag to the ground and pulled out a chain and a lock. "Just to make sure nobody leaves." Wrapping the chain around the glass door handles and locking it down. When he was done he shot the cameras in the room to make sure nobody was watching.

In the back Russ and his teammates stared at a pale Milt. His body was tense but his face showed no fear. Russ got to hand it to him, he knew how to act cool.

"I can't believe it." Font whispered in shock. Betrayal in his eyes. "Milt the younger brother of _them_?"

"No wonder the man kept his past a secret…" Funt whispered back, pitying the man. "I would have." Everyone nodded or hummed in agreement. Russ glared at them.

"Are you kidding me right now? He's a brother of two serial killers!" shouting at them in a whisper. Jacocks frowned at him.

"You of all people should know we can't pick our family." Referencing him about his mother. Russ's glare faltered at her words. The nagging pain of guilt stabbing his chest. Looking away she smiled a bit at noticing the change. Although it soon flashed to worry when Dean shoved Milt to the ground.

"You don't write you don't call." Shaking his head to the younger man.

"Don't you hurt him!" Funt shouted when Dean was about to kick him.

"Funt don't -" Milt warned him but was immediately punched in the face by his older brother. Next to Jacock's, Russ flinched like everyone else. The FBI agent was thrown onto his back groaning in pain. Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him onto a chair. Taking out some tape and handing it to Dean who started to bind him to the chair. Kneeling in front of the man Sam frowned dramatically.

"You left us." Shaking his head disappointingly. "I mean yeah I get that we killed some people but – "

"Shut up." Milt snapped. "Why did Dick send you?" Sam's imposter chuckled and looked at him as if he was stupid.

"What do you think?" Milt frowned before his heart sank even lower. They're trying to lure his brothers out. It was all a trap.

"Oh look brother. I think he's figured it out." Dean's imposter said and ruffled Milt's hair. The FBI agent was too frozen to even react. "Who here is Russ?" he asked with a bright grin.

"I am." A gruff man said with a glare. Sam and Dean's imposters looked him over.

"I imagined him to be…older." Dean muttered with a creased brow before shrugging and shooting him in the leg.

Milt stared at Russ on the floor in shock. Not registering the screaming and shouting. This was all his fault.

"You bastard!" Milt shouted at Dean's imposter. His blood ran cold when the Leviathan aimed his gun at Russ's head. The detective clenched his jaw, not allowing them to have the satisfaction of him reacting. "Shoot me instead!" that made Dean falter and look at him as if he was mad.

"Do you have any idea how heroic that sounded?" making a disgusted noise in the back of his throat. "Talk about a hero complex." He muttered, finger itching on the trigger.

"NO!" Font lunged at him and tackled the imposter to the floor. Punching the Leviathan in the face.

"HEY!" Sam's leviathan shouted and pressed the gun to Milt's head. "Let him go or you can say bye bye to pups." He said in an icy tone and shoved the gun against Milt's head. Font let go of Dean's collar and was was shoved off by the Leviathan.

"Freaking hero's." Dean's copy muttered in anger and kicked Font to the side as he got up. "I told you we should have tied them up."

"Excuse you but I was too busy dealing with the mess you made out there." Nodding his head to the door. "Its not my fault you're a messy eater." Everyone paled at the insinuation of them eating people. Eyes trailed to Milt who looked like he was going to be sick.

"You know what. If they try that again, you'll be cleaning more mess up." Giving him a smug smirk. Sam Leviathan scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I have an idea. Why don't you just tie them up already!"

Everyone stared back and forth from the brothers. Wondering how their FBI agent was even related to these two psychopaths.

"What exactly do I tie them up with?...we didn't exactly bring rope." Leviathan Dean said with a grimace. "Nobody told us to bring rope…"

"Someone's intestines?" Sam's imposter opted with a shrug. People in the room paled. Even Russ stopped biting the inside of his cheek to stare at Sam incredulously.

"Excellent idea." The Leviathan said and shot a random person in the head.

"STOP!" Milt finally shouted and breathed heavily as he stared at the innocent dead person. "Just…" trying to calm himself down so he could form words. "You can…you can hurt me all you want just don't harm anyone else."

"Milt!" Russ exclaimed along with everyone else.

"Can we do that?" Dean's imposter asked Sam. "Did Dick _say_ we could do that? I mean…we have what, three hours until they arrive? It could kill some time." grinning manically.

"You would do that to your own brother?!" Jacocks cried as she tied Russ's belt around his leg, above the bullet wound. Sam and Dean chuckled darkly as they ruffled Milt's hair.

"Of course we would sweetie. But seriously can we do that?" Sam's imposter grinned and nodded.

"Awesome." Leviathan Dean said and turned to everyone "My baby brother here has just heroically" grimacing at the word "sacrificed himself for you. Now please, sit still or we'll kill every last one of you." About to shoot Milt in the arm Sam stopped him.

"Wait…I have a better idea."

Milt breathed heavily as they whispered to each other.

"Milt what's going on?" Holly asked shakily with tears streaming down her cheeks. The woman was holding Russ close to her, and running her fingers through his hair.

"I wish I could tell you." Milt said weakly.

"Agent Chamberlain I order you to tell me what the _hell_ is going on." Commander Guziewicz said sternly. Despite the situation Milt was still terrified of disobeying her. "At first I was understanding about the situation with your brothers hell bent on killing you but they have murdered an _entire task force_ out there and shot a good cop in the head. Along with Russ in the leg. So you better start talking kid."

"Oh we'll be doing the talking, darling." Dean's imposter said sweetly as he placed a hand on Milt's shoulder.

"Sit down, its story time." Sam's imposter said, addressing everyone in the room. The cops all hesitantly sat down. Russ's friends sat protectively near him. Each somewhere close to touching him.

"What are you – " Milt was cut off as Dean took out a bandanna and tied his around his mouth. Effectively making him unable to speak.

"Oki-doki then," Dean's imposter started as he sat on a desk with his gun resting casually besides him. "well Milt's story goes way back to when he was born. Five minutes after Sammy here." Gesturing to the taller one. Everyone's eyes flew open. "Not so soon after our mother was murdered in an arsenal attack. Our father became delusional and obsessive on taking his revenge. So much that he began to train me and my brothers from a young age on how to kill." Snorting afterwards. "It was pretty embarrassing when Milt here killed someone more efficiently than me and Sam." Milt's eyes widened and glared at Dean when everyone stared at him in either fear, anger or confusion. "After all Sam and I are older than him."

"By the time Milt was fifteen he had killed over…hmmm how many was it again Sammy?" Leviathan Dean feigned confusion.

"Oh I'd say around twenty, twenty-five."

Silence rang in the room. No one was able to keep their eyes off of Milt. Not being able to keep their emotions in check.

"You bastard." Russ was the first one to speak. "I knew something was off about you!"

Milt sunk into his chair at his friend's anger. While trying to keep his own in check.

"Oh I almost forgot." Sam's imposter chuckled and patted Milt on the shoulder. "Milt here was the one who murdered those four men in the woods. Ain't that right little brother?" Milt glared heatedly at the Leviathan.

"Imf gona kwel yew" he said through the gag.

"Don't worry little bro. Everyone does." With that Sam's imposter flipped out a knife and stabbed him in the thigh. Leaving the blade in.

Everyone's blood ran cold at hearing the loud excruciating cry coming from the oung agent. They stared at Sam in shock and fear.

"Don't blame Milt," Leviathan Dean said earnestly as he stood up and ripped the knife from Milt's thigh. Earning a contained cry from the youngest Winchester. "after all he grew up only knowing how to kill. He chose to be good, and learned _how_ to be good. Besides, he's only killing the bad. Think of it as your own real life Dexter." Giving them all a cheesy smile. "Yo Sammy how much longer until they arrive, I'm getting bored and _hungry_."

"Two and a half hours, Dean." Eyeing the blood oozing from Milt's thigh with lust. Then a dramatic thoughtful look.

"I still don't understand why I prefer eating those self-riotous vegi dishes."

* * *

"I've got a bad feeling brother." Dean said as he and Sam stood in an alleyway opposite of the police station. News reporters, FBI and bystanders were crowded around the station.

"You and me both." Agreed Sam. Eyes widening as he spotted body bags being rolled out of the station. "Dean…what are the chances of Milt being – "

"We'll get to that conclusion when we see him Sam." Sending a heated glare to his younger brother "Until then, Milt is alive." Sam nodded shakily, but couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling of his twin being hurt. "When I get my hands on Dick I'm gonna…" Strangling the air with his bare hands.

"How are we gonna save Milt if we can't even be there to protect him?"

"We'll figure something out." Dean reassured him. "Until then, we need to figure out how to slide past the FBI and news reporters…" Besides him Sam suddenly grinned maliciously.

"Maybe we don't have to."

"…Please no."

* * *

Milt glared at the Leviathan donning Sam's face with complete and utter loathing as he whistled a chilling tune. If he only had one arm free he would have beheaded that bastard ages ago. Turning to Dean's imposter his glare heated considerably as he watched the monster whistle along while swinging the knife that was embedded in his thigh and a gun in the air. Smiling as though he was enjoying himself from the fear everyone emitted.

Abruptly a wave of weariness sprung on him causing his head to loll forward. Only to be slapped back into consciousness thanks to Sam's imposter. The creature smirked and tutted him.

"Can't have you checking out so soon into the game, little bro." he scorned and patted Milt's cheek.

"Get your hands off of him." Font snapped in the background. Milt gave him a warning look mixed with fear. His expression screaming at him to shut up while he still can.

"Sammy didn't we warn these people to be quiet?" the creature with Dean's face asked teasingly. Sam's creature nodded gravely with a comic pout.

"I believe we did." Raising his gun to Font. The detective glared, but his eyes held fear. The creature's finger was about to pull the trigger when the phone at Holly's desk rang. Sam's imposter lowered the gun and sighed as he got up to answer the phone. "Make it quick because I just about to murder a lovely detective…" whoever was on the end of the line must have said something hilarious as the creature burst out laughing. "I'm sorry my _what_? Do I sound like I demand anything?..." his eyebrows raised into disbelief and he looked like he'd been downright smacked by Jesus himself. "Let people go? Why on earth would I do something like that? Were you dropped on the head when you popped out of your mother?!" Dean's imposter gave Sam's a questioning look to which the creature just gave him a 'I'm 100% done with humans' look. "Let me get one thing straight you dimwit. Me and my brother are here for our baby bro. Which we have tied nicely to a chair. And we do not take kindly to you interrupting our family bonding session. We're all dealing with our _deep_ psychological wounds." His tone mocking. "Call again and I'll blow someone's head off." Slamming the phone shut and scoffing.

"Police these days." Dean's imposter shook his head and narrowed his eyes at the police surrounding him. "You're all doing a fantastic job at protecting yourselves." Giving them a thumbs up. Russ rolled his eyes, earning Milt's attention. The blood seemed to stop but he was deathly pale. It put him on edge. But when he caught his partners eye Milt almost fainted at seeing rage in them.

And it wasn't directed at the Leviathans.

Guilt. Unimaginable guilt was shoved down his throat making his chest heave. It was all his fault for not leaving when Bobby said to. Now Russ along with the whole station were paying the price. His partner was dying and he was utterly helpless.

What would his father say?

At the thought of his father Milt squeezed his eyes shut. That bastard. Yet said bastard he still respected somehow.

"Ohh what's gotten you all riled up?" Dean's creature swooned in on his new prey like a vulture. He was squatted in a casual manner. Arms resting on his knees holding the weapons comfortably. If only he could reach them…

"Nothing of your concern." Milt said with a smirk. The smile Dean's imposter had slipped away into an impassive face. Within a blink of an eye he was staring down a barrel of a gun.

"I'm your older brother, Milt. Like it or not you will respect me after all I've done for you." He couldn't contain the bitter chuckle bubbling up in his throat.

"Respect you?"

" _I_ the one who red you bedtime stories as a child. _I_ the one who protected you from bullies. _I_ the one who took the beatings from Dad when you got into trouble. _I_ the one who taught you how to shoot, fight, research." His voice got louder and louder with passion, making Milt wonder if this was actually Dean speaking. " _I_ the one who healed your wounds. _I_ the one who was more like a father to you than our actual one. _I_ the one who made you the man you are today." Everyone in the room was stunned. Even Sam's imposter had a dumbfounded look. "So yes, you should respect me." As he got up Dean's imposter ruffled Milt's hair affectionately.

Something inside him twisted uncomfortably. What Dean's imposter had just said hit more close to home than it should have been. And by seeing the look of confusion on the creature's face made Milt think that he had absorbed a little _too_ much of Dean for his liking.

"What was that?" Sam's creature hissed to Dean's.

"I…don't know." He grunted. "But whatever it is it's making me feel nauseous. Like I just ate a bad burrito." Face scrunching up into disgust.

"I think the longer we're in these guys heads the more we pick up…I think you ate too much of his hair."

Milt gagged inwardly at imagining them eating his brother's hair.

"He tasted nice!" those words came out a bit too loud as there were a number of gasps. "Oh shut up."

* * *

"Dude if we get out of this alive you owe me pie."

"Dean just shut up and move – OW! Be careful where you put your feet."

"Haha! How does it feel being on the receiving end eh, Sammy?"

"Shut up and – OW! DEAN! I'm not kidding around. The longer we're out here the more likely we'll be seen – this isn't A LAUGHING MATTER!"

"I'm sorry its just – hehe – I can literally _feel_ you shaking in anger and its like my very own foot massager _– sonofabitch_!" Dean was flung through the window by Sam who was absolutely seething.

The two brothers were in the deserted carpark underneath the Police Station. How they got inside was by nocking out every guard on duty. Took around ten minutes but they finally got inside. There they found a window leading inside, the height was too far up for one of them to reach. So they decided to do it the old-fashioned way.

Dean using Sam as a ladder.

"Now, pull me up." Sam ordered, Dean's head popped out from the window and he glared at his brother.

"You owe me _two_ slices now." The young Winchester sighed in frustration and gave him the infamous bitch face. "Sheesh, don't get your panties in a twist. Here." He threw down a piece of rope they brought with them and helped Sam climb up. "Where did you say Milt was again?"

It took them not long to find where the Leviathans were holding their baby brother. On the way there they passed the janitors cupboard and took all the borax they had. Standing on the wall near the glass doors the two brothers looked at each other knowingly. Taking out their machetes from their holsters they nodded.

Their grand entrance was jumping through the glass. As they rolled to the ground they dodged the bullets aimed at them. Dean was the first to splash a wave of borax onto his double's face, enjoying the screaming of pain before he cut his head off.

"Have fun in purgatory, bitch." Was his words as he heard the tell tale sound of a head being cut off near him. "You ok there Sammy?" turning to his little brother who smirked and nodded.

"Oh yeah."

The silence that rendered the room was deafening. Sam and Dean stared at the gaping faces of Police officers who were looking from the Leviathans to the humans. Obviously not believing their eyes.

"Um…you all are free?" Dean opted with an innocent shrug. Apparently everyone was more than accepting as the officers bolted from the room as if their assess were set ablaze.

"Sam? Dean?" hearing a frantic voice calling their names the two turned to see their baby brother tied to a chair, bloodied and bruised.

"Oh God, Milt!" Sam cried and ran to his brother. Kneeling down and taking his brother's head into his hands. Looking at him as if he was a gift from God. "Are you ok?" turning his face at angles to see the damage.

"What did those bastards do to you?" questioned Dean and cut the ropes Milt was tied to. The youngest scoffed and didn't have time to answer him as he was picked up from his seat and wrapped in a good old bone-crushing hug from the two.

Suddenly their reunion was cut short when they heard the sound of a gun's safety being clicked off. The three separated and turned to see Russ standing on shaky legs and aiming his gun at the two older Winchesters.

"What's going on, Milt?" his voice wavering slightly. Russ blinked a couple of times as his gun wavered in the air. Milt stepped forward to help his partner but suddenly he too was staring down a barrel from Font. Now only just noticing the whole team was there. None of them had joined the other officers. And hearing the sounds of around five safety's being clicked Milt had a bad feeling.

"Hey!" Dean shouted and pulled his little brother behind him. But in that action Milt cried out and collapsed onto Sam. "Milt?" his panicked voice shocking the team. "Milt what's wrong?"

"Sam's Leviathan may have stabbed me in the thigh." Milt said and hobbled on one leg. Turning to look at Russ in concern, caring more about his partner than himself.

"Sam's Leviathan?" Russ breathed out in a daze. "What are you talking about?"

"As in a creature that can take any form of a person as long as they have their DNA. It's a monster from Purgatory." Sam said and wrapped a protective arm around his twin. The team just stared at them as if they were crazy.

"That's insane." Chief spoke and narrowed here eyes at them in distrust.

"After what you just witnessed how can you all be so sure?" Dean said with a cocky smirk. They wavered but didn't holster their guns.

"Monsters are real you guys." Milt spoke up, sending them all guilty looks. "I've killed them. The guys who I killed in the woods were vampires. They were the ones responsible for the recent kidnappings." Everyone took a sudden intake of breath.

"You murdered them?" Holly breathed with tears in her eyes. Everything about today suddenly crashing down on her as she broke out into hysterics.

In the hallway they heard sounds of running footsteps. The Winchester brothers tensed.

"The cops." Sam muttered. "Dean…" looking at his brother apprehensively when he noticed a determined look on his face. "Oh crap."

"Milt, forgive me for this but we're running out of time. And I don't suit orange." Out of nowhere Dean had his machete against Milt's neck and using him as a body shield.

"LET HIM GO!" Russ shouted but coughed out some blood and collapsed to his knees.

"Sorry man, but incase you were watching the news we're here for our brother." Dean said and gestured for Sam to leg it out while he took care of this. Sam hesitated for a moment before getting a head start.

While they were busy with Russ, Dean used the moment of distraction to drag himself and Milt out of there. Once past the doorway he let his brother go and shoved him in the right direction of freedom.

As Milt ran down the hallways he grew fond of he froze, the wind was nocked out of him as he entered a bloodied hallway. There lay his coworkers. The people he offered doughnuts to, the people he hung out with after work sometimes...the people who had families. Their arms and legs were ripped from their bodies. Eyes wide open and glazed over. A sudden pain exploded in his head and his vision darkened. Feeling the floor slam into him Milt ignored the cries of his brothers and accepted the blissful peace. Everything was his fault…and he couldn't take it.

* * *

"What do we do?" the empty and soft question emitted from Sam's mouth. He was in the back seat of a stolen vehicle, holding his limp younger twin to his chest. Brushing the loose hair from Milt's eyes Sam felt a pang of grief hit him.

"…I don't know." Dean said. His hands gripped the steering wheel tightly.

This was the Winchester curse that had plagued them their entire life. Both of the older brothers hoped it had spared their youngest. They knew Milt loved working at the FBI, they knew how he had started to created a separate family in Battle Creek. You could tell by the way he spoke so fondly about them. Especially Russ.

"So that's it?" Sam growled, glaring at a ripped piece of fabric on the car seat in front of him. "Milt's life is over? I can't believe that, after everything he's done."

"Sammy…" Dean started but didn't know what to say. Milts life _is_ over. For sure the FBI will be hunting him down. They won't stop until they find him, dead or alive.

The rest of the drive back to Bobby's was spent in silence. No music blaring in the speakers. Just dead silence. Neither brother could fathom why it would have to happen to Milt. Then again, that was the Winchester curse.

* * *

Milt stared at the paint cracked ceiling above him as Sam worked on his thigh. He said he was lucky that it was a clean stab. Missed any important arteries. Milt almost laughed at that. Yeah, he was one lucky guy. Obviously Bobby had read that bitter thought and whacked him upside the head for it.

"So…what's the plan?" Milt asked when he was finally patched up. Getting into a sitting position on the couch. "Do I just hide out here for the rest of my life?"

"We have a plan." Said Dean and shared an uneasy look with Sam. "But it's dangerous."

"More like suicidal." Bobby grunted as he poured himself a glass of whisky. Their words peaked Milt's interest.

"What is it?"

"Well we kind of have to…lure out a Leviathan and make it somehow shift into you." The eldest Winchester explained quickly. Milt blinked then laughed wearily.

"You're kidding." Seeing the serious looks Milt frowned in horror. "You're not kidding-Holy crap guys that's insane!"

"That's what I said." Bobby said and shook his head. "There ain't no rationalizing with them, kid. Better to agree now than have a round with 'em."

Milt sighed deeply and ran a hand over his face. His life was turning to shit before his eyes.

"Ok…" he said after minutes of silence. "I'll help you but how exactly do we get one? Last time I checked they travel in pairs except for the hire up ones."

"They wanted you for a reason. To scare us." Sam said and took out his laptop. "I hacked into the FBI data base and found this…" turning it to show Milt.

"Is that…"

"Yup." Dean said and popped the 'p'. "Dick Roman's very own Leviathan agents. No doubt one of them will be retrieving their beheaded friends."

"And when they get them, we'll be there to take him, shift him, behead him and you'll be officially dead. No government agency will be out to get your blood…like now." Grimacing. Milt felt dread course through him.

"I'm not on the most wanted wall, am I?" eyes wide with disbelief as his brothers nodded grimly.

"Sorry Milt. Its all our fault you got caught up in this mess." Dean sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Its not your fault. I should have left when Bobby told me to. Then so many people wouldn't be dead…"

"Oh stop your pity party, you idjits." Said Bobby as he gave them a narrowed look. "This ain't anybody's fault except for that Dick Roman guy. Now shut up and arm up. You got a Leviathan to frame." Milt and his brothers smiled before hatching up a plan.

"The imposters bodies will most likely be at the morgue." Said Sam as he typed on his laptop. A sudden frown appearing on his face. "Oh crap."

"What?" both Dean and Milt asked.

"Their bodies are at the hospital since the police station is under-going investigation." We all groaned in frustration.

"Ok, so we sneak in, pretend to be doctors, stake out the morgue and take down the Leviathan when he arrives. Won't be that hard, right?" Dean said in a fake optimistic tone and cheesy smile. The geek of the three blinked.

"Its not that easy Dean. We have to get through security which is right now tighter than your love for cheese burgers." Milt snorted and yelped when Dean whacked him and Sam on the backside of the head.

"Then tell us Elf Lord, how do we get in?" Sam glared at Dean momentarily before casting a regretful look to Milt.

"We'll need your team's help."

Milt's blood ran cold. The thought of even facing his old team again made his heart hurt uncontrollably.

"What?" he chocked out. "Why? Why would you need them?"

"They're the ones who have access to the morgue and hospital." Said Sam "If they can get us in and make sure nobody stops us when we take down the Leviathan then…"

"You don't have to be on the run for your life anymore." Finished Dean with a hopeful expression.

"Brother's, we'll always be on the run." Milt said confidently and got up from the table. Pausing for a second before saying "Ok. But we need to know where they are to convince them we aren't psychopath killers…well, mainly you guys."

* * *

Detective Font was having one of the worst days of his life. Yesterday was a major turning point for the middle aged man. The darkest of secrets Milt was hiding came to light, making everyone's view on him switch dramatically. But he and his team knew the man. Milt was a caring and hard working person. He always opened the doors for women, he was social and always brought them doughnuts when he knew they were going to have a tough day. The thought of Sam and Dean Winchesters being his older brothers was nerve racking.

Maybe he was the black sheep of the family. After all Sam and Dean said they'd been searching for him for quite some time. Suddenly he frowned and felt a migraine coming along. Rubbing his temples Font sighed.

The Sam and Dean in the morgue right now certainly _wasn't_ Sam and Dean. He saw the way Milt acted towards them. As though they were monsters. Actual monsters. And when the other Sam and Dean came in, beheading the two doppelgangers Milt acted differently. He was relieved. And the other Sam and Dean acted like caring elder brothers.

Yesterday was making his brain hurt. Suddenly a nock at his homes door sounded, causing him to jump. Groaning he got up from the couch and walked to the front door. As he opened it Font almost had a heart attack at seeing who it was.

Milt.

And the two bastards plaguing his thoughts were behind him.

"Um…hi, Font. Can we talk?" Font blinked once, twice. Then slammed the door in their face and bolted to the kitchen where his knives were. Behind him he heard the door being kicked open and muffled curses. Opening a draw he took out the biggest knife he saw and pointed it threateningly at the three brothers.

"Killing half the Police Force wasn't good enough for you?" Font shouted accusingly at Sam and Dean.

"Font put the knife down." Said Milt in a calm voice with his hands up. Slowly walking towards him. "We're only here to talk." Font scoffed at him.

"Like I'd believe anything you say. You're their brother. Probably planned the whole thing out yesterday." Glaring at Milt.

"What? Font I admit yesterday was partly my fault but the Sam and Dean you saw killing people were Leviathans. Remember?" edging closer to him. Font frowned and looked conflicted.

"You mean…monsters are real?" a hint of disbelief and suspicion in his tone. Dean nodded gravely.

"As real as you and me." Font chuckled wearily.

"So vampires sparkle and Tinkerbell is real?" he said sarcastically. Dean grumbled and looked queasy.

"One, Twilight is shit. Two fairies are bitches to deal with and can explode in a microwave." Besides him Sam snorted in memory. The Detective blinked and almost let his jaw drop.

"Font can you just hear us out? Five minutes of your time, that's all I'm asking." Font hesitated before lowering the knife and nodding.

"Ok, five minutes. Then I'm calling the cops if I'm not convinced." The Winchesters looked like they wanted to argue but nodded as they followed Font to the couch.

"Have you heard of Dick Roman?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that guy who's trying to make the 'world a better place'." The three opposite him grimaced.

"For a fact I can tell you he is not." Stated Milt. "And he's the leader of the Leviathans. Leviathans were, as Castiel said, were a mistake. Gods' first beast. They were too hungry and too violent, so God created Purgatory and locked them away. They were released a while ago and were set loose. They want to take over the world and place themselves as a new dominant species. We, us humans are going to be their primary food source. They'll harvest us." At the end of his little speech Font looked pale and shaky.

"That's crazy. _Your_ crazy."

"Then who were those things pretending to be us yesterday, eh?" asked Dean. Font couldn't respond to that. "We aren't the bad guys. Dick Roman and the rest of the Leviathans are. And right now they're putting Milt on the number one hit list on the wanted wall. Unless we make it seem like he's dead, Milt is gonna be hunted for the rest of his life."

"What has this got to do with me?" Font asked in shock. "And why do they want Milt _dead_?"

"To get to us." Sam muttered bitterly. "We got on Dick's radar. And he's going to make us suffer by killing off the ones we love."

"And as to where you come in," started Dean with a smirk. "we need you and your teams help to get into the morgue in the hospital. Dick is sending a Leviathan FBI Agent to see our imposters. When he arrives, we'll be there. Make him shift into Milt and make it seem as though he's really dead." Font ran a shaking hand over his face and stared at the three in disbelief.

"Its all real then? Every monster I was told to not be real, is actually alive?" the Winchesters sent him pitying looks.

"Yeah, sorry pal. It's a handful to deal with." Said Milt and comfortingly patted his knee. Font wearily nodded and tried to regain his professionalism.

"So you need the teams help? I think I can get them here within the hour." The others nodded eagerly.

"The quicker the better." Said Sam. "We don't know when the Leviathan is going to arrive at the hospital. So we need to get ready." Font nodded in understanding and took out his phone.

When the team arrived the three Winchesters were on the end of five guns.

"Font what the hell?!" commander shouted and glared at Sam and Dean.

"Listen," Started Milt with a pleading expression. "we need your help – "

"Oh that's rich." She scoffed. "You need our help? With what, murder?!" the three shifted uncomfortably. "You've _got_ to be kidding."

"Its not really murder if they're planning to kill us all now is it?" Dean replied sarcastically. His words peaked Holly's interests.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't listen to anything they say, Holly." Aaron said and glared at them. "They'll only manipulate you like they did with Font."

"Hey!" Font shouted and stood in-between them. "Listen to what they'll say. It explains a lot about what happened yesterday." They all eyed the Winchesters suspiciously.

"Why should we trust them?" Niblet said and sent a betrayed look to Milt. "Milt lied to us about who he was."

"It was for your own protection." Milt sighed and frowned. "If you knew everything about me and the enemies I've made, you'd understand why. Please, we just want to talk. And at the end you can decide if we walk out that door in handcuffs or not." They all wavered before holstering their weapons and taking a seat.

They explained to them about the Leviathans like they did with Font. And reacted in a similar way. Calling them insane, freaking out about monsters being real and at the end, asking how they can help. But in the end none of them looked at Milt with the same respect and admiration they had before. No trust in their eye's, is made his heart ache.

"We'd need a reason to be there." Said Jacocks with a pensive expression.

"Yeah," agreed Font. "if we all turn up and another body being found not long after. Questions will be raised."

"Oh, I go it!" exclaimed Holly with a grin. "We say we'll be visiting Russ." At the mention of his old partner Milt paled.

"How is he?" the air in the room suddenly turned tense.

"He's ok." Said Aaron with a frown. "But he's…pretty shaken up about you and yesterday. I don't think you realize how close he was getting to you." Next to him Sam laid a comforting hand on his back.

"Can I see him?" he asked and Dean scoffed.

"I don't think we'd have time. Besides how could you get in, the place would be guarded right?" looking to the team who nodded.

"I could tell the guards to have a break." Said Jacocks. "But are you sure you want to see him?" he asked and bit her lip. "No doubt he'd punch you despite being weak." Milt smirked a little at that.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I need to apologize. He was my partner after all. And if this plan works, I don't want him to think I'm dead while you all know better." They nodded in understanding before going back to the plan.

"Ok," started Sam. "This is how it'll work…"

* * *

Mils stood against the Hospital's hallway wall with his face half covered by a blue baseball cap. He was wearing a blue plaid top covered in a grey jacket with denim trousers and sneakers. Nobody would have suspected him to be Milt when contrasted with his normal look. Passing by him was Holly holding a coffee cup and stirring it, she suddenly dropped the mixing paddlepop and kept walking.

That was the go sign. Walking in a different direction to her he walked to the mens bathroom where Sam and Dean were hiding in the stalls.

"Its go time." He said and the two stall doors opened revealing his two brothers masterfully disguised. Damn Holly and Jacocks are amazing when it comes to dress up. Sam's hair was cut shorter and dyed black. His eyes were a bright blue covered in glasses. His face was covered in stubble and he was wearing a Doctors outfit.

Dean on the other hand was strange. His hair was a deep brown, eyes covered in some sunglasses. He was wearing dark colored clothing with a dark brown trench coat covering a grey jumper. All in all he looked much younger and nothing like their Dean.

"Holy crap." Milt breathed and grinned when his brothers laughed. "Remember the plan?"

"Ye of little faith." Dean said teasingly and walked out the door, after a couple of seconds Sam went then Milt. All headed in different directions.

Dean to the gift shop in the reception area, Sam to the morgue and Milt to Russ. When the youngest Winchester noticed there weren't any guards around his room Milt slipped in and froze in the doorway when he saw the unconscious man. He was pale, but not as ghostly as he was yesterday. Sitting on the seat next to the bed he rested his head on his hands and stared at his ex-partner.

"I'm so sorry this had to happen." Milt said and bit the inside of his cheek. "You were my partner. Partners are supposed to look out for one another and I failed to do that. Yet you still tried to protect me. I don't blame you if you hate me. After all it's my fault you're here in the first place…I'm sorry Russ. I hoped you didn't have to know about the supernatural and live a blissful life. But know after what you've witnessed it's beyond my power. Dick is gonna keep an eye on you all and you need to be protected." He paused and realized that he was talking to someone who probably couldn't hear him and sighed. "What am I saying, you probably can't even hear me. I'm sorry though. All I ever wanted was to protect you and my family." Not going to wake him up Milt got up and walked to the door, glancing back at him before leaving the room and walking down to the morgue.

In front of him guarding the doors were two bulky policemen. God he hoped this would work.

"Sorry sir, but you're not allowed to enter." Said one of them with their hand stretched out.

"Its ok, officers." Behind the two the doors opened revealing Sam holding a clipboard. "This man is visiting one of the deceased for confirmation of her identity." The officers nodded and let Milt pass. Sam led him in with a hand on his back, offering comfort. "How was Russ? You weren't there long." Milt tensed and sighed.

"He was asleep." Not wanting to talk about it any further. Sam got the hint and opened one of the holding cells for the deceased and rolled out the tray. On it were two large duffle bags. Unzipping them he took out three machetes and three containers of borax. Picking up the machete he flipped it in his hands and leaned against the tray. "Do you think this'll work?" Sam sighed and opened up the containers.

"I hope it will. For your sake and ours."

"Now isn't this sweet." The twins jumped and looked up to see a bloodied blonde man. Smiling widely, revealing his crimson covered teeth. "You setting a pitiful trap for me." He rolled his shoulders back, cracking them and breathing deeply. "I'm almost honored."

"Hey! Fucktruck." The creature turned around only to be punched in the face by Dean. His head snapped to the side before glaring, gripping his jacket and throwing him across the room.

"Dean!" Milt shouted in panic. Sam marched forward and threw a wave of borax at the creature who dodged it and punched him in the stomach. "Sam!" suddenly the other twin was thrown at Dean who caught him but was shoved back by the force.

"Baby Winchester." The creature said in a playful tone and strutted forward. Milt glared and threw the borax at him. He screamed in pain and threw his hands to his face. Milt went to cut his head off but the burning hand of the Leviathan pinned him against the wall strangling his neck. Before his eyes the Leviathan changed into himself. Grinning like an insane man with a dark look in his eye.

"I'm going to kill everyone you love. The last thing they'll see is their beloved Milt murdering them in cold blood."

His throat clogged up in pain. Panic settled in as the blood in his head pounded. His Machete cluttered to the floor as his hands flew to the Leviathan's hand. Scratching at the healing hand. Dark spots scattered his vision as it blurred. But he could still se the sickening smile on the Leviathan's face. Everything became weak and he stopped struggling, his head lolled to the side, a wave of weariness washing over him. Milt's eyes almost drooped closed when the pressure on his neck was released and he fell to the floor. Hearing a body fall besides him Milt blinked three times to make out a figure standing over him with a machete in hand. Vision finally clearing up his eyes widened at noticing it was Russ. He was breathing heavily and glaring down at the beheaded Leviathan.

"Hey'a Milt." He grinned but turned into a grimace as he winced and shifted his weight onto his good leg.

"Russ." Milt croaked out and rubbed his neck. "You…" looking at the beheaded Leviathan near him. "How?" Russ chuckled bitterly and leaned against the tray.

"Well, couldn't let you have all the fun now could I?" he joked then sighed. "I wasn't…exactly asleep when you visited me." Grinning sheepishly. "Honestly…I thought it better to play dead than actually talk about _this_ shitload." gesturing to the creature as Milt got up. "Plus I was pissed and if I saw your face I would have punched you." Sending him a smug grin. Milt chuckled then winced when his throat burned. Russ's smug grin amplified as he saw it. "Finally you can shut up." Milt glared half-heartedly.

"So your Russ." A voice said from behind the Detective and he turned to see it was Dean getting up along with Sam. The two winced, obviously bruised from Leviathan playing ragdolls. "Hear a lot about you." Russ turned to narrow his eyes at Milt.

"Good things I hope." Sam laughed.

* * *

 **Well, this was 11678 words long. Sheesh.**

 **Please review and tell me if I should do a sequel or something. I'd love to know what you guys thought.**


End file.
